Percabeth birthday oneshot
by Coolcat300
Summary: Percy decides to give Annabeth the best birthday present in the world. Little does he know, there is one major problem with his plan. **** This is my first story ever published. Sorry if it sucks I will try to get betterxxxxx


Being kidnapped on her way to the bathroom was definitely low on her list of 'Fun Things to Do'. Being kidnapped with a full bladder that was heading straight towards Flow-ville? That was probably on the absolute bottom of the list, right below putting a campfire out with her face.

To make the situation even worse, she didn't have a single clue about who had taken her. Or what. Fear ran through her at the thought of a ragtag monster gang taking her to their evil, most likely smelly, masters.

There was, however, a chance they could be human kidnappers. But that would be an entirely, and ultimately worse, situation. Monsters were stupid. _Monsters_, she could deal with. Hell, she'd been kicking monster butt since she was a kid. They didn't scare her. Humans were a different story. Humans were harder to beat. They, most of the time, had more than one single living brain cell. While it was easy to trick humans into doing what she wanted, it was a bit more complicated and a lot more annoying.

She didn't know much about her current situation but she did have a plan. Pretend to be passed out now and when they open the bag—bam! She would strike faster than lightning. Whoever it was that took her, they hadn't bothered to check her for weapons. She grinned slyly as she felt her fingers grip the familiar base of her dagger. Idiots.

She felt her body hit the ground lightly. The bag slowly began to open. _Show time_. The bag was completely pulled off her body and she sprung to her feet, blindly swinging her dagger around until she felt it stab into something.

"Dammit Conner! I told you she had something! Look at this! My arm has a knife in it, Conner. A knife!" She rolled her eyes and shoved her hand into her face as she recognized the voice. Conner Stoll, residential moron. Annabeth let her steely gray gaze fall onto Travis, Conner's' equally moronic brother. As per usual, he was doubled over in laughter. Apparently, seeing your brother get stabbed was a real side-tickler.

"Travis," she started, her voice a deadly calm letting the brothers know just how angry she was, "would you care to explain why the _hell_ you thought it would be a good idea to do this?" In an instant, Travis had sobered up, clearly scared of her. Even Conner, still getting the dagger out of his arm, had a look of terror on his face. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Percy was supposed to be here by now.

"Um, ok Annabeth, let's just calm down and think this through," Travis said cautiously as he and his brother started backing away with their arms raised, the universal signal of please-don't-kill-me. It was sad how often this signal came into use while being near Annabeth. And, as usual, Annabeth was hardcore ignoring the signal and walking straight towards them with pure, unadulterated anger.

"So let me get this straight. You and Tweedledum here thought 'hey, I know what would be a cool prank! Let's go kidnap Annabeth even though we both know she'll kick our sorry butts when she finds out.'?" She was beyond angry. Just as she was about to strangle Travis, Percy ran onto the beach. His hair was in its usual messy style, just the way she loved it. He was wearing a black suit with a green button up underneath. Of course, to complete his outfit, he wore his favorite black converse high tops.

Almost immediately, all of her anger towards the Stolls dissolved into adoration for Percy. He was just so damn cute. He looked around the room for a few seconds, looking slightly flustered and seriously confused.

"Why is there a knife in your arm?" He asked Conner as he reached into his inside pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out two ten dollar bills and gave one to each brother. It was obvious that Percy really didn't care about Conners current ordeal as he pushed pass the brothers to get to Annabeth. He pulled her close to him, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey Wisegirl, you ready to go?"

_Go where?_ What was he talking about. Percy scrunched his face in confusion, "They didn't tell you?" Percy let out a long, annoyed groan, "Guys, just go before I decide to take my money back."

"You got Perce," they said in unison, giving him a solute before the two ran out of sight.

"Close your eyes," Percy whispered, lightly putting one hand over her eyes while using the other to guide her slowly. They walked for about a minute before he released her.

She did not expect this. A large blanket was spread over the sand, unreasonable amounts of food spread around. Twinkling fairy lights were surrounding the blanket. Percy gave her a long kiss, his feeling of love flowing through him to her. He pulled away just enough to talk. "Happy birthday, Annabeth."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth said. Percy went into panic mode. She was supposed to love it! He didn't spend all day with Drew to have Annabeth hate his set up.

"I mean, you don't have to like it. I just thought since it was your birthday and all—"

"Percy."

"It wasn't even really a big deal anyway. I'm just gonna go ahead and pack all this up and—"

"Percy! I love it!" She managed to get in. This boy was so hard to talk to sometimes.

"Then why did you—"

"It's not my birthday you dork!" Annabeth could barely contain her laughter at this point. It was so funny seeing him all flustered. His cheeks went cherry red as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "My birthday is in July, not April, Seaweed Brain."

Percy made that face he always makes when he's angry. It was what she liked to call the Pout of Death. "I'm going to kill Grover."


End file.
